


Peter's Daughter

by Cedric_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Meredith is Peter Hale's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't hate Parrish. Seriously he doesn't. But he also doesn't like that Parrish is Meredith's Boyfriend. Seriously he doesn't.</p><p>(Teen Wolf!AUMeredith is Peter's daughter, so he gets all semi-over protective most of the time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Daughter

“Peter calm down, she’s going to be fine” Chris said as he tried to calm the werewolf down ever since he heard the words date and deputy, the werewolf had wanted to rip the man in question to pieces.

“She isn’t even old enough to date AND he’s older than her as well as the fact he carries a gun around, you know what, I’ve changed my mind MEREDITH! YO-“, “Peter, I swear on my grandfather’s grave that if you do not stop this I will chain you up with wolfsbane and leave you in the basement”

“Was that suppose to be a threat? Because that sounds more like a promi” “Peter, if you do not behave I will go through with my threat and leave you to spar with Kate alone”

 

Before Peter could get another word in the doorbell rang, as Chris walked towards the door Peter listened out for the girls

_“Oh God, he’s here I’m not ready, Lydia I don’t think I can do this, I don’t have what you and Ally have I’m ju”, “Meredith, calm down take a deep breath, I’m going to go downstairs, Allison is going to finish you off here and you are going to be fine, take a deep breath sweetheart”_

 

Peter sighed he knew his daughter, (he had gotten use to calling her his daughter after the whole Brunski incident) because that was who Meredith was his daughter.

Who happened to be very nervous and if Peter screwed this up for her, he would have the wrath of his partner, a banshee, two hunters and a pack of werewolves after him not to mention the sheriff who just so happened to the adore Meredith.

 

“C’mon in, Deputy Parrish” Chris ushered the young man in, who was dressed up formally as well with a bouquet of orange tulips, Meredith’s favourites in his hands. “Just Jordan, will be fine” he stated smiling warmly at both men, he nodded at Peter, who rolled his eyes but smiled back, “it’s nice to see you too, De-Jordan” he replied when Chris elbowed him in the stomach.

Luckily before things could get even more awkward, Lydia entered giving everyone a sharp smile,

“Gentlemen, I would like you to welcome, Ms.Meredith.Hale” she smiled once more, waiting for the young girl in question to come down.

“Meredith Hale!” she yelled, “Get your cute butt down here or I’ll have to tell the young gentleman down here abou-“ “She’s coming Lyds” Allison replied. As they heard another pair of footsteps grace the stairs they stared at the beautiful young lady walking down. She was wearing a velvet red long-sleeved dress, with a nice belt around the waist to accentuate her waist, she was holding a matching clutch with a pair of the most gorgeous black pair of plain jane’s to make her stocking covered legs appear as if she weren’t wearing any stockings at all.

 

“Hi” she breathed out nervously, once she reached the last few stairs, she felt out of place, Peter didn’t even need werewolf senses to notice that, she kept pulling at her sleeve. “It looks like it’ll be cold out, Mere, why don’t you get your cardigan” he turned around walking towards the coat rack, he froze when he heard, “No, it’s fine, I’ll be fine” she repeated with a sense of uncertainty as she looked up at the dep-Jordan.

“If you want to grab your cardigan, you can, Meredith, I’m not going to stop you” Parrish replied gently, she shook her head,

“No, the cardigan doesn’t go with the d-dress it’s much to-“, she stopped when she felt Parrish’s hand on her arm. “Mere, I don’t care what you wear, I care about what you want to wear”, “b-but” “Mere, do you want to wear your cardigan?” he asked once more, mostly meant for Meredith but Peter heard it just as clear.

The fondness and care in Jordan’s tone, stamped all of Peter’s uncertainty out of his head about the young man, walking towards the coat rack he managed to find the worn out brown cardigan as he held it out to Jordan.

Parrish’s eyebrow rose but died as quickly as he had realised that this was Peter finally accepting him as his daughter’s boyfriend, smiling he grabbed the cardigan and held it out for Meredith to wear who still hadn’t looked up from the floor, a habit of hers when she got nervous or scared.

“Mere, I think you should just wear your cardigan, I mean it’s a little chilly out is it not?” Meredith glanced at the window, listening at the summer night’s breeze knock on the door, she nodded, slowly smiling.

“It is, isn’t it?” she stood up straight, eyes widened as she realised that Parrish, was already waiting for her to put her cardigan on. She quickly slid on the cardigan, as Parrish brushed out the crinkles and backed away, Meredith was practically glowing with happiness. As she finished putting on her cardigan she couldn’t help but smile, gone was the insecure quiet girl, this was Meredith, the radiating young woman who the most intuitive in her generation as well as within the group.

“So where are we off to tonight?” she asked not as meekly as before but with a special mildly excited tone, her hazel eyes staring intently on Parrish’s green ones. “Well, I’ve got us reservations for that small italian restaurant you like and then a nice walk through the park, what do you say about that?” he grinned at her gentle smile.

“Sounds good” her smile faltered once her eyes landed on her father, Peter, who had slowly inched his way out of the living room and into the kitchen. “I’ll meet you outside I think I might have left my phone in the kitchen” she gestured, as everyone looked confused at the girl in question, only Parrish and Chris understanding what she was getting at, watching as she walked through the archway.

~

Peter had started chopping up vegetables for dinner, he hadn’t noticed Meredith slowly walking towards him. Sensing Meredith, he looked surprised, “Oh, I thought you would have left by now” he stated, as he continued slicing tomatoes.

“I was, but I noticed you weren’t there and I didn’t get to say thank you” Peter avoided looking straight into her eyes, knowing he was getting a little teary-eyed. “Dad”. The word made him drop the knife, confirming the fact that he wasn’t dreaming he looked up at Meredith who was wearing her usual amused face.

“You called me-“ “I called you Dad, because that’s what you are, even before Brunski, you were my Dad, and you’ll always be Dad, I’m never going to forget you and I’m never going to not need you, I may go out from time to time but I’m never going to not need you Dad”. Peter hadn’t moved an inch, as he felt slim arms pull him into a comforting hug, providing the sense of reassurance and security he needed confirming the little girl he took in, had turned into a beautiful young woman.

“I suppose I should get you back, I’m pretty sure you might be late to your reservations” he led her back not letting go of her shoulder. As they headed towards Parrish, Peter deflated a bit, as soon as they reached the door, Meredith slowly left his side, passing Chris on the way as she subtly gestured towards her Dad.

Chris winked at her and stood by Peter’s side, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders in comfort. Parrish nodded towards the two men, smiling directly at Peter and opened the door for Meredith, who couldn’t help but smile brightly. As soon as the door shut, Allison and Lydia sprang into action, “We did it, this is perfect, I’ve already set out the complicated arrangements for three months from now”, “Lyds, I don’t think he’s gonna propose until at least next month”. At this Chris’ eyes widened, “Propose?” he stared at the girls, who then proceeded to silently communicate with their eyes.

“Could we just pretend you didn’t hear that?” Allison stated rubbing her temple guiltily, Lydia remained indifferent, “That’s not important, What’s important is that your daughter is going to marry that man-” “Lydia, he asked me for her hand before their first date”.

All three of them gaped at Peter’s casual reply, he shrugged it off, “I don’t hate him, I just wish he didn’t choose tonight to propose to her, oh well, I’m sure you’ve got your hands on the wedding plans and all, because I know for a fact it’s going to happen in less than two months” Peter walked off towards the kitchen with Chris following him as he heard Allison try to calm Lydia down.

~

“You are the worst” “You love it, don’t you” “There’s a difference” “Is there really?” “You know I’ve been asking myself that for years” They both chuckled at each other as Chris pulled Peter into his embrace, “Are you sure you're ready to give Meredith away?”.

Peter pulled back looking over the photos of young Meredith and the rest of the Hale family, he smiled fondly, pecking Chris on the lips. As he turned around and popped everything away, he turned everything off and threw off his apron. Chris frowned, following the man once more, they entered the living room, in which Allison was on the coffee table with a lot of wedding plans and Lydia on the phone to a wedding planner.

“Peter where are you going?” he asked uncertainly, “To save my daughter from the evil clutches of marriage” he replied naturally putting on his coat. The Argents sprung into action while Lydia apologised to the wedding planner, “I will see you Monday Miss.Fiore” she hung up and then proceeded to call back up. As Peter struggled to get out of Chris and Allison’s grip, he could hear Lydia talking to on the phone.

“We’re gonna need back-up, Plan B: Knockout Over Protective Father” a reply could be heard being mumbled over the phone. “Fine, Plan B: Knockout Over Protective Daddi-o, now hurry up” she hung up turning to the others. “We’re gonna need the tranq gun and duct tape” Peter struggled against the vice tight grips around him. “A lot of duct tape” Lydia stated as she and the other two dragged Peter down to the basement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't like it, then you didn't like it and you may have wasted time reading it. I apologise. If you did and you can't be bothered commenting than click on Kudos and if you just want to throw all your excitement into a comment go for it.
> 
> Okay Bye!


End file.
